Australia and on
by dandin
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot "I Will Never Leave you Again" story takes place after the battle, Ron and Hermione discuss Australia and their new relationship. One-shot. CONTAINS DH PART 2 SPOILERS**


**A/N: I saw Deathly Hallows part 2 last night…omg my heart was beating so fast, I loved it! Perfect finale, perfect everything! Cried at the end all was well…I could go on and on. For those who already watched it, I'm sure you all loved it as much as I did. This is a sequel to my other one -shot which I wrote after watching DH part 1, **_**I Will Never Leave you Again**_

**Contains some spoilers, don't read if you haven't already seen DH part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. The brilliance of the Potterverse is Queen Rowling's**

Australia and on

One could finally breathe. It didn't feel normal, but more overwhelming. After all these years of constant worrying, fighting, hunting, it was over. Voldemort was gone, all parts of his soul destroyed. The trio knew no more would die after that day.

Everyone students, staff and members of the Ministry who had survived headed home and slowly began to heal. Hermione stood in Ginny's room; she hadn't yet taken a shower as yet. Her hair still in a messy braid, her face and clothes covered in dirt. At that moment when she stood staring out the bedroom window, two things were on her mind: the kiss and her parents.

One minute she was stabbing Hufflepuff's cup the next she was drenched in water and kissing Ron. She was soothingly breathing as she thought about how it happened so fast, how their lips pressed against each other's so perfectly. She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and how she was braced up against his strong chest. She chuckled to herself remembering back to how they both laughed when pulling apart just thinking how they knew it was coming sooner or later; but they had both been avoidant to it.

It wasn't confirmed or anything in words, but she knew that she and Ron were now a couple. She knew he knew it too; it was a feeling of the heart. After she barely missed the killing curse Goyle shot at her in the Room of Requirement, Ron ran after him in rage screaming that she was his girlfriend.

A smile crept across her face as she recalled his exact words; _That's my girlfriend, you numpty! _Ron was always there to defend her and stick up for her whilst back in Hogwarts. It meant everything to her that he was doing in through out the war. She blushed being called his girlfriend, she liked it. Hermione knew that she wouldn't have wanted to hear that from any man except from Ron.

The smile on her face now faded as she looked down at the picture frame she had in her hand. It was a picture of her and her parents sitting on a park bench. She was five years old, smiling into the camera along with her parents whom both had her in a loving embrace.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, which caused Hermione to stir a bit. She gasped and clutched the picture to her breasts. She turned around and said, "Come in," expecting it to be Ginny. But it wasn't Ginny, it was Ron. She saw his head of red hair peek at the side of the door.

"Hi…" he said smiling sheepishly at her.

"Hi…" Hermione said she felt her stomach churning with butterflies.

"Um…" Ron gently closed the door behind him, "You've been up here for a while…I wanted to see if you were alright." Ron was able to take a shower, getting rid of his dirty and damaged clothes. He changed into a black shirt and beige trousers, his hair still damp.

"I was just…" she trailed off and sighed, "Trying to take everything in. Seems unreal, doesn't it?"

"The world's unreal…_mental_," Ron laughed out the last bit, causing Hermione to chuckle as well.

The two now stood in silence; it wasn't an awkward silence, but more a silence of relief. Her brown eyes were glued to his azure blue pair. After another minute, a bigger grin spread across Ron's face as he walked towards her. Hermione's smile now turned into a wide grin as she too hurried towards him. They willingly ran into each other's arms and before they knew it they were engulfed in a passionate kiss. This time the kiss was more expected. It was more intimate than the one they shared in the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron moaned as he pulled Hermione closer against his chest if it was even possible for her to be any closer. He soothingly ran his hand along her waist line. She moaned loving the feeling of closeness with Ron. Ron wanted her to feel protected and comfortable; he took her by the wrists and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss was deepened. He dragged his tongue across her lips.

They pulled away slowly, Hermione's arms still around Ron's neck and picture still in her hand. The two were now grinning like mad as their foreheads pressed against each other's.

"Blimey," Ron said, finding it the right word to describe that kiss.

Hermione giggled her hands unwrapping from around his neck and now coming onto his chest. She cupped his face in her hand, "I've gotten you all dirty again after you just took a shower."

Ron smiled as Hermione wiped the specs of dirt off his face with her fingers. He shook his head, "I'll take another five showers if I have to…you're brilliant." Hermione blushed, her fingers moving up and down his chest. Ron now looked at her more seriously, "Really though…are you alright?"

"I think I should be asking you that question…"

Ron knew what she was talking about by the look in her eyes. Even though Voldemort was gone, it did not bring his brother back. His parents decided not to stall the funeral service, they wanted to have it in a couple of days once everyone had a chance to settle down and catch their breath.

"I've got to be strong, Hermione," said Ron taking Hermione's hands off his chest and clutching them in his hands. "I-I can't be weak…not now."

"Ron…" Hermione pressed, "Please don't hold it in. Don't be afraid to show your emotions." A tear now trickled down Ron's face; he leaned in and buried his face in her shoulder. Hermione kissed the side of his head holding him with her life. "Your family knows how brave and strong you are, Ron. Never forget that."

Ron nodded coming closer to her, he looked down noticing the picture frame she was holding, "What's this?"

Hermione let Ron flip the picture so he could take a look. He smiled down at it seeing a young Hermione with her parents. Hermione stood gazing at Ron and then looked at the picture. "We were at a park, Mom and Dad took me there a lot when I was small. All the photos I had of us together were erased when I wiped their memories-but…I wanted to keep one in case…things had turned out differently."

"But they're safe now," Ron said reassuringly, "They're safe, Hermione. You don't have to worry."

"You always knew they would be," Hermione said smiling up at him, "When we were at Shell Cottage t-that night. You promised me that we were going to win and afterwards go fetch my parents."

"Careful of my ego," Ron cheekily said causing them both to laugh again.

Hermione sighed looking down at her picture once more, "I've got to start getting ready to go to Australia. I want to book my flight as soon as possible."

"Can't we just apparate?" Ron asked.

"The distance is too long…it would be dangerous-...Ron, I think it would be better if you stayed here."

Ron suddenly felt cold. Everything was beginning to come into good shape until she said that. "What? Hermione I'm coming with you. I promised you I wouldn't let you do this alone and you thought it was a good idea."

"Ron things have changed now…you need to be with your family," Hermione said, Ron could see her eyes were glimmering with tears. "I would feel guilty taking you away at this time. When you should all be together."

"Hermione…" Ron was now breathing anxiously, he held her face in his hands, "Hermione _you are_ my family. I want to be with you and…I don't want you leaving to go anywhere without me. I promised and I swore to you that I would _never leave you again_."

"I want to be with you too…" grasping his hands that we still on his face. She took his hand and led him over to sit on the bed.

"There were a billion bloody things I wanted to say to you in the Chambers," said Ron looking deep into her eyes, "Even now…and I don't know where to start. But I do want to tell you that…I love you, Hermione." That did it for Hermione, streams of tears started to trail down her face. They weren't tears of sadness, but happiness. She waited so long for those words to come out of Ronald Weasley's mouth. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I know I was a right poncey git for not telling you earlier…but I'm telling you now. I needed you to hear it. I want us to stop fighting and stop mucking about."

"I want us to stop fighting too…we have all the time in the world…and I love you too, Ronald Bilius Weasley. I want us to be together." Ron and Hermione were looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world with no surroundings. The love in their eyes was enchanting.

"Let me come with you then. And I did say _it is about time I met your parents, _hadn't I?

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled remembering each and every word they had shared with one another that night at Shell Cottage. "You had this whole thing planned, didn't you?" Hermione pecked him on his cheek causing him to blush.

"I hoped this is the way things would fall into place," said Ron.

"I'm glad it did and I would love if you came to Australia with me to help with my parents," Hermione said softly. Ron felt the warmth run through him again. A goofy grin came across his face. He pulled Hermione into a back-bending hug, never intending to let go. "Thank you, Ron…"

"When do we leave?"

"I'll start making the flight arrangements and once that's done. We can start packing," Hermione said smiling at him. Ron nodded helping Hermione up. She didn't let go of his hand as she walked towards the door. She turned around as Ron stopped with an unsure look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Are those things safe? The airpines?" Ron blushed thinking it was a childish question.

"Air_planes_," Hermione corrected running her thumb on his hand, "They're safe, Ron. I used to travel all the time with Mom and Dad. Trust me."

Ron sighed smiling lopsidedly and nodded. Hermione opened the door only to find Harry and Ginny standing hand-in-hand, Harry looking as if he were about to knock. The four stood there, all blushing, smiling in unison. It was a beautiful sight to see them smiling. That light of happiness had been turned on after months of darkness.

"All is well?" Harry asked breaking the silence between the lot. Ginny smiled at him, before looking back at Ron and Hermione.

Ron nodded and his best friend and then looked knowingly at Hermione. His girlfriend. "Yeah…all is well."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N: **And all _was definitely well!_ It was never written about Hermione going to Australia to revive her parents. It only happened in our heads, but as Dumbledore said "why should that mean it's not real?" READ/ENJOY/REVIEW- Danielle Dinally aka dandin


End file.
